Perfect for You
by Jordon5
Summary: A sequel to "Damsel" Puck and Quinn escaped and are alive, and now they must face the world. They don't know if they can make it, but as long as they have each other, surely everything will be alright.
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey guys! Well, the response was overwhelming: A sequel. Which I am incredibly excited about, because I really just didn't feel doe with these characters. So here we go!**

**If you have not read my story, Damsel, I would advise you too, because I don't think this story will make much sense otherwise.**

**This chapter involves a lot of prego/medical talk. If you are pregnant, get your info from a doctor, aka not me, because my info comes from google and my limited personal experience. **

**I really hope you enjoy. -Jordon)**

Quinn

Noah and I walked up the sidewalk hand in hand. When we reached the entrance, he held the door for me and we both entered the warm clinic. It had been two days since Noah's court hearing, and we were attempting to figure out how to proceed. We were both staying at my mom's apartment, with me in my room and him on the couch in the living room. At least, that was the formal agreement. Really we would both stay up watching television until the early hours of the morning then fall asleep in each other's arms.

Mom hadn't said anything about finding us in that position, which I was glad for. I had spent the past months sharing a room with three other girls. The thought of being alone terrified me. I don't know if Puck guessed as much or if he didn't want to be alone either, but either way, I was glad that he was there.

My bedroom was exactly how I had left it, but it no longer felt like my own. I was a completely different person than I was in July. All the pictures, the trophies and medals, the pages ripped out of magazines taped to the wall… They meant nothing. I didn't feel right even standing there, looking around. It was like I was invading someone's privacy, intruding.

Noah and I approached the window, and the nurse inside slid back the glass panel. She smiled as we stepped forward, but when she recognized who we were, me in particular, her entire expression changed. She kept smiling but her eyes were full of pity. I felt my insides clench; I had been receiving that exact look everywhere I went. The grocery store, the gas station, and now the doctor's office. I could now identify with the girls I would hear of on the news: Elizabeth Smart, Jaycee Lee Duggard, I now felt disgusted to ever have watched them on the news. I understood how degrading it felt to finally escape your captor and find yourself caught in the media circus.

"Name?"

"Baby Puckerman."

"Right. Fill out these forms, the doctor will see you shortly." We took the clipboard and took seats near the door. We filled them out in silence, then we waited some more. He rubbed his hand over his jaw, the other hand clasped gently around my own.

"Puckerman?" We both started, then followed a different nurse towards the exam rooms. She took my weight, height, and blood pressure then told us that she would be in soon. I tried to get comfortable on the paper covered table and Noah sat in one of the blue chairs, staring at all the posters on the walls. This was my first true doctor's appointment. They had ran tests and stuff at the hospital but it wasn't special, and Puck had already gone to the police station. Today would be different.

There was a knock on the door and a pleasant looking woman in her late thirties entered. "Hello, I'm Dr. Witcher. You must be Lucy and Noah." She introduced herself and shook our hands.

"Quinn actually."

"Right, Quinn, okay." She made a note in my chart. "Now it says here you're… 27 weeks pregnant?"

"We think, yes. We… don't really know."

"Okay. How have you been feeling? How has your pregnancy been since the beginning?"

I took a deep breath. "Uh… Hard. I've been under a lot of stress."

"Okay. Any morning sickness?"

"Yes. I was nauseous the entire first semester. I experienced some dizziness. I have leg cramps. I can't sleep at night, so I'm always tired."

She gave me a smile. "Well, while I'm betting you aren't feeling the best, these are all very common symptoms of pregnancy. Some women experience these and more, some get really lucky. Have you felt much movement?"

"I have. Noah hasn't yet."

She laughed. "The little one is being picky! Any major concerns?"

"Well…"

Puck spoke up. "This is our first visit with a… Lady doctor. So we just want to know if the baby is healthy."

"Understandable. Okay well, if you will lie back we can start." I did as she asked.

She took the hem of my shirt and pulled it upwards, exposing my round stomach. I jumped a little bit. Puck tensed up as well, which did not go unnoticed by Dr. Witcher.

"I'm sorry," she apologized quickly. "I should know better. I will be more explanatory. What I need to do is measure your tummy, just to see how it compares. Okay?" I nodded and she proceeded. She made a note in my chart. "Well, you are measuring a little smaller than is average, but that's okay. You might just carry small. Pregnancy is a very personal, independent thing. Now, I'm going to feel your tummy, just to get a better guess of the baby's size." I gave my consent, and she proceeded.

"Well the baby feels like it is on track. It's over a foot long, probably about 15 inches, and I would guesstimate the weight at right under two pounds. Well, normally at this point with a woman with no prenatal care this far in gestation, I would recommend a vaginal exam, but given your history, I can understand if you feel apprehensive." When I slowly nodded she added "We don't have to. It is completely up to."

I let out a slow breath. "No. I'm not jeopardizing the baby's health. Go ahead." She nodded and began to set up the equipment. I turned my head. "Noah. Can I hold your hand?" My voice cracked and he jumped up to come stand by my head, taking my hand and squeezing.

Dr. Witcher came to the head of the table. "Okay, I am going to shut off the lights and then begin the exam. Do you want me to walk you through it?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Okay, just remember: long deep breathes. Noah, keep her as calm as possible." He nodded and she began.

I tried desperately to get my mind off of what was happening between my legs. Noah smoothed my hair. "Where do you want to live?"

The question caught me off guard. "What?"

He cleared his throat. "Well, where do you want to live, we're gonna have to move out of your mom's place. It's full without a baby. We could live here, or near here. Or we could move across the country. Hell, we can move to France if you want."

I smiled and gripped his hand tighter. "I don't care where we are, as long as I am with you."

Dr. Witcher began to speak. "Okay, we are all done with that aspect. Now we just have the sonogram and we will be done!" She took my legs out of the stirrups and brought out a small screen. "Okay, I'm going to lift up your shirt again, and then spread some cold goo on your belly. Okay?" I nodded and she went about her business. She pushed some buttons and began to roll a wand over my stomach. Suddenly the screen lit up and we got to see our baby for the very first time. I began to cry, and I think Noah did too. The baby was alive, and on the screen, kicking and waving. Dr. Witcher made some notes in my chart and pointed out some body parts on the screen.

"Okay. Now, would you like to know the gender?" I looked up at Noah, but his eyes were glued to the screen. I nudged him.

"Noah."

He looked down. "Either way Q, it is up to you."

I looked back to Dr. Witcher. "Yes please." She smiled then looked back at the screen.

"Well, nothing is 100% until birth, but I've been doing this a while. I'm going to say that you are expecting a healthy, beautiful baby girl."

I began to cry again. A baby girl! We were going to have a daughter. Noah pumped his fist in the air then leant down to give me a chaste kiss on my forehead. Dr. Witcher turned on the lights and helped me wipe the goo from my stomach. She then smiled, hugged us both and congratulated us. On the way out we booked another appointment in two weeks time.

We found ourselves in a secluded frozen yogurt shop on the edge of town. As we both tore into our treats, Noah looked up.

"I am so pumped."

"You wouldn't have been happier with a boy?"

"No way! Boys are shitheads! Look at me! No, I definitely wanted a girl. And you know what? She will be perfect. I love her already. And you know what? I love you." I looked down at my froyo in embarrassment.

"You don't have to say that."

"Say that? Quinn I mean it. I mean it more than I've ever meant anything. I… I love you more than I love the Cowboys. I love you more than the Rangers. Shit, I love you more than the Cowboys, Rangers, and Oilers combined. And that's a lot of love."

I couldn't help but giggle. "I… I love you too Puck. I truly do."

**(What do you think? Review, please. -Jordon.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(I'm sorry guys. I've had a major case of writer's block that prohibited me from continuing the story any further. But, I finall ygot the kink out, and the creative juices are flowing. I hope you enjoy! -Jordon.)**

Quinn

In the week following the gender reveal, Noah and I continually discussed what we wanted in the future. It seemed so odd; most kids our age our having the times of their lives, living it up, relishing their freedom. Noah and I were rightly enjoying our freedom, but we definitely weren't carefree. I was due in twelve short weeks. We needed to find a place to live, get jobs, get prepared. We had to decide if either of us could go to school.

I had taken to walking around in the park near our house. It was just far enough that I felt free of my mother's uncomfortable, obsessive stare, but close enough that I still felt safe; well, as safe as anywhere else. I bundled up in a coat I had found on sale and wrapped a scarf around my neck, pausing to pull up my ever slipping maternity pants as I went out the door. I walked slowly down the sidewalk, taking deep breathes and looking around. It was the middle of February, so it was still chilly out, causing most people to stay indoors. But not me. After the months I spent in that basement, I loved the sharp cut of the wind.

It was a couple days after Valentine's Day. Noah and I had celebrated at home, with him cooking me a very nice, although somewhat singed meal. Afterwards we watched an old black and white movie on TV. We had even kissed, just a little. I was still uncomfortable with intimacy. It's not that I didn't trust Noah, I trusted him more than anything. But when I closed my eyes and I couldn't see his beautiful hazel eyes, my body felt like Schue was back and alive and hurting me.

I sat on a bench located at the edge of the small playground. No children were outside. It was just me, a couple dog walkers and the swings swaying in the wind. I closed my eyes and leaned back, letting the sun fall on my face. I felt a sudden rush of sadness. My life was not what I had dreamed. But I was coming to terms with that, mostly. I had slowly begun to accept that this was my new normal.

My thoughts turned to the other girls. Tina and I still texted. She had returned to medical school, intent on pursuing her dreams no matter who she had to face. This whole experience had rally caused her to grow stronger. She stuttered less (or so she told me) and was asserting herself. Brittany was a different. From what I had heard, Brittany was still withdrawn and quiet. She had moved back in with her parents instead of going back to college and had refused to attend another dance class. She also was ignoring Santana's every effort to contact her. My heart broke a little more when I thought of Santana. She had lost her best friend, her lover. Those bastards had taken everything from her. I had met with her a few weeks after we had made it out. At a small coffee bar we talked about little things, me slurping on a milkshake, her chugging a latte. Finally I said something about her drink choice.

"_You know San, caffeine really isn't that great for babies." I told her while jokingly poking her in the stomach. She didn't come back with a snappy retort or even crack a smile. "Santana? What's wrong?"_

_She stared at her hands on the table top. "Quinn.. There's something I need to tell you."_

"_Anything."_

"_I'm not pregnant."_

_I furrowed my brow. "But… the test? It said positive."_

_She refused to meet my gaze. "I know. I was. I just… I'm not anymore."_

_My shoulders slumped. "You miscarried?" I reached across and grabbed her hand, squeezing it._

_She was silent. "No."_

"_But… I don't understand, you said- Oh God, San."_

_She finally looked up at me, her eyes full of unshed tears. "I couldn't do it. I can't have a baby."_

"_So you had an abortion? Santana I can't believe you. This… This is just as bad as what they did to us!" My words came out in a sharp hiss, and I instantly regretted my words._

"_I'm sorry, okay?" she spat at me, anger distorting her face. "But I don't have some knight in shining armor to come and whisk me away, and take care of me. No matter what, this baby is a concept of rape. You can honestly hope that Puck is the baby's biological father. Well, Schue could have been the father- Oh yeah. He's dead. Not much support, y'know? And then there's Finn. Oh, I bet we could've been a happy little family except for the fact that he's on trial for a felony and I want to tear his heart from his chest whenever I think about him and what he did. I'm sorry Quinn. I did what I had to do."_

_We were silent. I had no idea what to think. I understand why Santana had procured the abortion, but my Catholic upbringing plus the hormones left me appalled. She sniffed and quickly wiped underneath her eyes. She threw down some money then stood, adjusting her purse on her shoulder._

"_Look. If you can't forgive me for trying to find some semblance of my old life, fine. Fine. I can make do without the person whom I thought I could trust."_

"_Santana-"_

"_No." And she left._

I sighed and began to slowly make my way to the apartment. In my living room, as I was taking off my scarf and coat, my little girl gave me a sturdy kick in the ribs. I couldn't help but smile. I rubbed my stomach, relishing in the idea that my baby was safe. I was so focused that I didn't even notice Noah come into the room.

"Hey." I jumped a little, but gave him a smile.

"Come here." He walked across the room and I took his hand, placing it on my belly.

"Quinn, you know she never-"

I took my other hand and put my finger to his lips. I moved his hand slowly over my skin, imitating my earlier movements. Finally, she rewarded him with a nudge. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open.

"Oh my Go… Did she- Was that?" I nodded. He threw his arms around me and spun us around, whooping like fourteen year old sports fan. I automatically tensed a little, but then I let my head fall back and laughter bubbled forth. He put me down and leaned his forehead against mine. He kissed me gently on the nose.

"I can't wait to meet our daughter."

**(Was it worth the wait? What did you think? Review! They give me inspiration! They lead to updates! -Jordon)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Not many reviews on that last chapter unfortunately... But this chapter has 1500 words! I'm tryin to make it up to you guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter. PLEASE review. -Jordon)**

We went to the following appointment and Dr. Witcher assured us that the baby was healthy and growing. We were so relieved; with all the trauma I had gone through during the first half of my pregnancy and the lack of prenatal care could have caused all kinds of damage, but the first time what seemed like years, luck was on my side. She was going to be okay. A couple days later, Noah's mother called and asked if he could come home for the weekend. I could tell by his face that he wasn't comfortable leaving me on my own, but I knew Ms. Puckerman was right. She almost lost a son. Sarah almost lost a brother. They needed him. I needed to be strong.

"Noah. It's okay."

He covered the mouthpiece of his cell phone. "Are you sure? Cause I can stay. Or you could come too?"

I smiled and shook my head. "No, you need to spend some quality time with your Ma and Sarah. I'll be fine. Watch that Nicholas Sparks movie that just came out on Netflix. Maybe order a pizza."

He rested his hand on my cheek. "If you're sure." He told his mom he would see her in a couple hours and hung up. I helped him pack a few changes of clothes and his toothbrush. As he was walking out the door, duffel bag slung over his shoulder, he turned back to me.

"Quinn. If you need anything I'm only a phone call away. Ma's house is an hour away, but I can be here in thirty minutes flat if you need me."

I laughed and playfully shoved him. "Noah the last thing we need is a parking ticket! Go, I'll be fine."

He nodded and pecked me on the cheek, finally making his way down the rickety metal stairs towards his car. I shut the door firmly behind him and lock it. The truth was, I was terrified to be on my own. My mother was at her job at a bar in Houston, waitressing. Her shift would be over at 2, it would take an hour to clean up and shut down, then another thirty minutes for her to drive home. I would be alone until 3:30.

But I would be fine. I wandered around the apartment, doing the few dishes that were in the sink, sweeping in the dining room. By seven, I began to feel a shade of panic creep into my stomach. I had nothing to keep my mind off of the overwhelming silence. I switched on the television and began to flip through the channels. I landed on 'Cupcake Wars' and wrapped up in a blanket on the couch. I watched until my stomach began to grumble so loudly I couldn't ignore it. I heaved myself off the couch and padded into the kitchen. I found the fridge to be mostly empty. Finally I found a box of dollar store macaroni in the back of a cabinet. I put water on to boil and sat at the table. I rubbed over my stretched stomach, humming absent mindedly. Once the water began to boil I added the pasta and set the kitchen timer. I spotted my prenatal vitamins on the counter and remembered that I hadn't taken them today. I popped them in my mouth and washed them down with a drink of water.

Eventually I settled back in front of the television. I flipped around a little more and finally found 'What Not to Wear' on TLC. I watched a middle aged librarian from Minnesota bumble around the New York City fashion district while I shoveled the orange noodles into my mouth. I finished off my dinner and rubbed my now too full stomach.

"What do you think, hmm baby? We could move to New York. Get lost in of the millions of people. Me and your daddy could take you for walks through Central Park. We could visit all the museums and the libraries. Go see the Statue of Liberty, the Empire State. We'll be like Ross and Rachel on 'Friends.' And you would be Emma! Hmm.. Do you like the name Emma?" I arranged a pillow behind my head and snuggled further into the cushions. "Eh… me either. Your grandmother, well your daddy's mother, likes the name Delilah." The baby kicked hard into my hand and I couldn't help but giggle. "Exactly. I don't like it either. Hmm… It has to be something pretty obviously. Something cool. And it has to be spelled right. None of those weird names that have y's instead of I's, anything like that." Clinton and Stacy faded off the screen and 'Say Yes to the Dress' came on. My eyes began to inch close as I watched the various brides look for the perfect wedding dress for the happiest day of their lives.

I couldn't get the dress to sit right. The waist was too low, the skirt was dragging the floor. My sister came behind me and started fussing with the row of miniscule buttons that laid along my spine. "Oh, here we go." Frannie adjusted something and the dress fell into place.

I gazed at my reflection. My makeup was flawless, my hair arranged in a beautiful updo. Frannie gently tucked the comb of the long cathedral veil into my locks, then fastened our great-grandmother's pearls around my neck. I fingered them, admiring the way they looked with the lace overlay of my gown. It was strapless, with a sweetheart neckline. The lace and satin hugged my body, drawing in to my waist then flaring out into the wide bell. I turned slightly to the side and the layers of fabric swished around me.

"Oh Quinnie, you look gorgeous! Just like an angel." I tunred to see my mother standing in the doorway. She was dressed in a beautiful dark green dress that matched Frannie's bridesmaid dress. She wrapped her arms around me. "It's time." She whispered in my ear.

The three of us proceeded into the foyer of the cathedral. Waiting there was my cousin Daniel, Frannie's husband Scott, and my father. Daniel escorted my mother through the door, soon followed by Frannie and Scott. I took my father's arm and smoothed my dress nervously.

"Relax angel. You look beautiful. He's a lucky guy." I nodded and then I heard the entrance cue from the organist. We stepped forward and began our walk down the aisle. The church was full of hundreds of people, decorated with silk bunting and red roses. I tried to get a glimpse of my husband to be's face, but he was already facing the priest. We finally reached the front and my father kissed my cheek I stepped forward. I kept facing the priest until he indicated it was okay to face the groom. He grabbed my hand. As I turned I glanced down at our joined hands. The smile dropped from my face and my blood ran cold. _I knew these hands_. Terror seized my body. He leaned forward until his mouth met my ear.

"Hello Princess." My eyes darted up. Schuester's face leered at me. "Miss me?"

"NO!" The scream tore from my body, loud and guttural. I tried to rip my hands from his grip, but I couldn't move. "No no no no no no! Someone, anyone, help!" I glanced frantically out into the crowd, but they stood there resolutely, smiling faces nearly blinding me. I heard the fabric of my dress begin to rip. I looked down and found my stomach quickly expanding until I once again looked thirty weeks pregnant. The priest droned on in the background, reciting the Rite of Marriage. I gasped in horror as a pain tore through me. Schue threw back his head and laughed, the sound grating on my ears. It grew louder and louder. Suddenly he let go of my hands, grabbed me by my upper arms and threw me on to my back in the middle of the church aisle. As I stared up at Schue in fear the church faded away and I was once again on my back on the mattress in the basement. Schue was on top of me, touching me, hurting me.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!"

I sat up with a gasp. My heart was pounding in my chest. I was covered in sweat. My blanket was tangled around my legs. The room was dark, the TV shut off on it's own. I hugged my stomach, tears coursing down my face.

"It was only a dream." I whispered to myself. "Only a dream."

**(Please review? PLEASE?! -Jordon)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Here we go! Chapter four! I know last chapter was very serious, dealing with some of the aftermath that Quinn is dealing with. This chapter does as well, but I have to say, I think you are all going to LOVE the ending of this chapter. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. -Jordon)**

I didn't know what to do. I was all alone. I wanted Noah by my side more than I could even say, but he wasn't there. Tears continued to flood down my face.

Suddenly the front door jiggled. I clutched the blankets closer and tried to sink into the couch. It jiggled again, and my sobs intensified. Then the door was thrown open and my mother stumbled across the threshold.

"Mom!" My voice came out as a strangled gasp. When she saw me crying on the couch, she rushed over and kneeled by me, brushing my hair away from wear it had stuck to my cheeks.

"Quinnie, what's wrong? Is it the baby?" I shook my head no, I was approaching hysteria and could barely breathe. "Wait, where is Noah? Did you have a fight with him?" Once again I shook my head.

"No- he's at- he went- home to- his Ma. I was- I had- he was back! He was back!"

My mother didn't respond. We had reached an unspoken agreement that we would never discuss the months I had been missing from my life. She hadn't attended the trials, for the sole reason of not wanting to know. She stroked my hair in silence and clutched my hand. Slowly my breathing slowed and my tears dried.

"Mom." My voice was still very watery.

"Yes dear?"

"I'm scared."

She paused. "What of honey?"

My chin trembled and I had to concentrate on not bursting into tears again. "Everything. I'm scared of the baby getting sick or dying, I'm scared I won't be a good mother, I'm afraid that Noah is going to find someone better, not so broken, I'm afraid of being hurt again."

She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I don't know what to tell you baby. The world… the world is a scary place. You know that. I know that. We just… have to press on anyway I guess." We sat in silence.

"Would you like to come sleep with me tonight? I think it will make both of us feel better." I nodded. She stood and helped me to my feet. Ten minutes later we were both cuddling in her bed, watching the home design network.

I woke early the next morning. I lay in bed, counting my breaths and putting off getting up. Eventually though I heard the tell tae signs of Noah coming home and went to meet him in the living room. I tried make myself look composed but knew inside it was useless. My eyes were swollen and I'm sure bloodshot. Sure enough as soon as he saw me he dropped his duffel and came to stand by me.

"What's wrong, Q?"

"Nothing!" I tried to smile at him. I didn't want him to know about the nightmare. I didn't want him to worry and I didn't want to admit that I was still so terrified.

"Bullshit. Your entire face is swollen. Is it the baby? Are you feeling okay? Do I need to call Dr. Witcher?"

"No." I sighed. "Last night I had a nightmare, it's fine." I turned away from him and went into the kitchen, intent on making myself a bowl of cereal.

"I knew I should have stayed." I shook the fruity off brand cereal into the bowl.

"It's fine Noah." I peered into the fridge looking for milk.

"Quinn it's not fine! You were scared and I wasn't here to protect you!"

I slammed the refrigerator shut and turned to face him, hands planted on my waist. "Yes, because I am completely incapable of doing a single thing to help myself. I'm just some stupid girl who couldn't protect herself from the most horrific period of her life. I'm just some stupid little whore who… who…" My voice caught in the lump in my throat again.

Noah stepped forward and gently placed his hands on my shoulders, eyes full of concern. "Quinn…" I pulled away from him. "None of this your fault. None."

I scoffed. "No Noah. This is all my fault. Every single bit of it. It is all, my, FAULT!"

His eyes widened with shock. "No it's not!" His voice rose to meet mine in intensity. "You are the most beautiful, strong, wonderful woman I have ever met. I hope our daughter is half the woman you are. And she will be, because you are also the most gentle, loving, caring person I have ever met. And it tears me apart to hear you think of yourself any other way. I love you Quinn. And.. I think you need to think about maybe talking to someone about how you feel."

I sank into a chair. "Maybe that's a good idea. I'm tired of being angry. I'm tired of being terrified… Do you think it would help?"

He came to stand behind me, rubbing my shoulders. "Well, it can't hurt Q. Worst case scenario, you go and see someone and you hate it, and we laugh it off as pointless. But maybe they can help." I leaned back and looked up at him.

"Okay. I will ask Dr. Witcher to recommend someone."

He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. I stood up and wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his chest. He held me close and softly rubbed my back. And breathing in his clean, masculine scent, I felt safe.

Two days later My mom and I were walking into a local Italian restaurant. It was my eighteenth birthday. It felt strange that I was only now considered a legal adult. I was thirty weeks pregnant, had been through the worst five months of my life, and had testified at my attackers' trials, but up until today I was not allowed to vote or sign my own release forms.

Noah was at the local hardware store. He had been working there for the past week or so, trying to save up money for the baby. SO it was just my mother and I for the day.

We approached the hostess and my mother gave her our name. She nodded and led us to the back of the restaurant. "Okay you're just going to finish walking down this hallway and take a right, your waitress will be with you shortly." We nodded and kept walking.

I was talking to my mom about an Old Navy commercial I had seen when we turned the corner. Then my eyes fell on Noah, standing in front of a door in a button down shirt, holding a bouquet of flowers. My face split into a huge smile. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't think I would really miss your birthday, did you?" He handed me the flowers and gave me a hug and a quick kiss. Then he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and guided me through the door.

Inside was a group of people dressed up holding various gifts and balloons. Santana, My sister Frannie and her husband, Tina, Noah's mother and sister. They immediately began to sing:

_Happy birthday to you…_

My eyes began to tear up. In that moment I felt extremely loved and very content. We all sat down and began to talk while perusing the menu. My surprise party was wonderful. Then at the end, it took a very interesting turn.

Noah had me stood up beside him and called everyone's attention. "Well I would like to thank you all for coming. It was great that we could all gather and celebrate Quinn's birthday. But I have to admit, I had an ulterior motive." He quickly knelt beside me and reached into his pocket. He produced a small box and opened it. Inside was diamond ring.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, will you make me the luckiest guy on Earth, and marry me?"

I covered my mouth as tears began to once again flow down my cheeks. I couldn't believe it. Despite all of my imperfections, despite our unconventional coming together, Noah wanted to marry me.

"Yes Noah. I would love to marry you."

**(What did you think? Review and tell me! -Jordon)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Here you go, the next chapter! This chapter is mainly ooey gooey fluffy, but an important issue does get addressed. I expect to update again in the next couple of days. I hope you enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW! -Jordon)**

"Mom.. It won't- I can't- ugh!" I groaned in frustration. "Will you please zip me?" She stifled a laugh and obliged my request. It had been a crazy past several days. The day after Puck proposed, mom and I hit all of the maternity stores in the mall, searching for hours before finally finding a nice white dress that would fit. It was made from white cotton, with lace detail on the bust and a pale yellow ribbon encircling my waist. We then had to start trying to throw an actual wedding together.

We had decided from the beginning that it would be simple; just friends and family celebrating Puck and I's moment. We discovered a public park with a beautiful fountain where we could have the ceremony and reception free of charge, found a bakery that could bake a cake in only a few days, and secured the local Justice of the Peace. I had always imagined a huge wedding in a cathedral, complete with a priest, but Puck was Jewish and I… well I wasn't quite sure what I was anymore. So we decided to go the neutral way.

Mom brushed my long blond hair back from my face. It was curled but left down. On my feet was a pair of white crochet TOMS I had bought on sale. I didn't look anything like I had in my dream, but I was more than okay with that. I picked up my small bouquet off the bed. It was made of pale yellow roses with sprays of white baby's breath. I took a deep breath and cast a final glance in the mirror. This was it: the most exciting day of my life. The baby kicked hard into my side. Well, _one_ of the most exciting days anyway.

Puck

I felt like I had never been more nervous in my life. This was ridiculous, seeing as just a couple months ago I had been afraid for my life. But all the same, my hands were sweaty and I had to keep reminding myself to breathe.

I was getting married! Me, Noah Puckerman, street punk, ladies' man, who scoffed at the idea of romance, was promising to spend the rest of my life with one woman. That wasn't the part I was worried about of course. I loved Quinn. She was kind and funny and beautiful and was carrying my child. As far as I was concerned, there wasn't a more wonderful girl on the face of the planet, save for my maybe my sister and unborn daughter.

I had been talking with one of my uncles who I hadn't seen in a couple years when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned to find Santana. Her hair was pulled smoothly into a knot on the top of her head and she was wearing a hot pink dress. I excused myself from talking to my uncle and gave her a hug.

"Santana! How are you? We didn't really get a chance to talk at the party, you left pretty fast…"

She shrugged. "Well, last time Quinn and I talked we kinda got into a fight, so I didn't want it to get weird at the party. But then she sent me a text asking me to come, so here I am!" I nodded and motioned for her to follow me to a picnic table out of hearing distance of the party. When we sat down I took a deep breath.

"What did you fight about?"

She scoffed. "Oh please Puck, I know she told you what happened."

I shook my head. "Nope. I asked San, but she said it was your business and that if you wanted me to know, you would tell me. And we left it that."

San stared down at the table. "I had an abortion," she admitted quietly. I let out a slow breath. I think deep inside I had assumed as much, but now I knew for sure.

"Okay."

"What? You're not going to get all pissed off at me? Call me a murderer?"

My brows knit together. "Is that what Quinn said?"

"No. She just, she compared to what had happened to us in the basement."

I nodded slowly. "Have y'all talked about it? Like since then?"

"No. And I realize that she probably said what she did because she was in shock and she has crazy baby hormones and everything, but I was scared she really wouldn't be able to forgive me. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah. But I think you should definitely talk to her about it. I mean, you guys were best friends."

"Yeah I know. But uh, how do you feel about the whole thing?"

I took a minute to pick my words carefully. "I… can understand why. If this had happened to Sarah I wouldn't wanted her to have the baby. I mean, don't get me wrong, I fucking the love the little girl that's kicking away in Quinn's stomach right now, but if I could have gotten everyone out right after we found out Quinn was pregnant and she had decided to… y'know, I would have supported her. I mean it would have sucked and I would have been miserable about the whole thing, but I would have done my best to stand by her, if that's what she wanted." I turned to stare at the crowd by the fountain for a moment before turning back to Santana, grabbing her hand. "Look, I'm here for you San. And Quinn is too, I'm positive. She loves you."

Santana smiled back at me, gripping my hand. "Thanks Puckerman. It means a lot." She too observed the party. "Well now that we got that out of the way, can we talk about where your fucking balls went?" We both began to laugh. "I mean seriously, you used to be a total fucking badass and now you're just a wimp! Flowers and balloons and shit? Come on!"

"Hey, girls fucking love this stuff, okay? I obviously still have awesome game because I convinced Quinn to marry me of all people. I've still got it!"

Laughing at each other, we headed back to the fountain, to wait for Quinn's arrival.

Quinn

"Quinn, we need to leave! You're going to be late for your own wedding!" I smiled and waddled after her out the front door and into the car. The entire car ride my stomach was knotted in nervous anticipation. Finally we pulled up, and mom helped me from the car. She held my hand tightly as we made our way down the sidewalk towards the crowd around the fountain in the middle of the park. Someone, I suspect Frannie, had blown up copious amounts of yellow balloons and tied them to anything that stood still. I smiled. The park looked lovely and the weather was beautiful, not too hot, not too cold. The crowd saw us coming and quickly sat down in the white folding chairs Mrs. Puckerman had borrowed from her temple. In front of the fountain stood the JP, Judge Sutterfield, and my husband to be.

My stomach filled with butterflies at the sight of Noah. He had on a white button down shirt and khakis, I expect either purchased or borrowed specifically for the occasion. He looked amazing.

I came to stand beside him and handed my bouquet to Frannie, who was sitting in the front row. As we took each other's hands he leaned forward and whispered, "You look beautiful," in my ear. I blushed and squeezed his hand.

Judge Sutterfield cleared her throat and began the service.

"Today we celebrate one of life's greatest moments and give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, as Noah & Quinn join together in vows of marriage.

"Noah, do you take Quinn to be your Wife?" Noah took a deep breath.

"I do."

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?"

"I do."

Judge Williamson then turned to me.

"Quinn, do you take Noah to be your Husband?" I cleared my throat.

"I do."

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?"

I couldn't stop the smile creeping over face. "I do."

She then turned back to Noah.

"Please repeat after me: I Noah, take thee Quinn."

"I Noah, take thee Quinn."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife."

"To have and to hold, in sickness and in health."

"To have and to hold, in sickness and in health."

"For richer and for poorer, until the end of time."

"For richer and for poorer, until the end of time."

"Okay, now Quinn." I repeated the vows as she told them to me, never once taking my eyes from Noah's. Then Judge Sutterfield addressed us as a couple.

"Noah and Quinn, just as two very different threads woven in opposite directions can form a beautiful tapestry, so can your two lives merge together to form a very beautiful marriage. To make your marriage work, it will take love. Love should be the core of your marriage, love is the reason you are here. But it also will take trust - to know in your hearts you want the best for each other. It will take dedication - to stay open to one another; to learn and to grow together even when this is not always so easy to do. It will take faith - to always be willing to go forward to tomorrow, never really knowing what tomorrow will bring. And it will take commitment - to hold true to the journey you both now pledge to share together.

"Noah and Quinn, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, I now declare you to be Husband and Wife.

"Congratulations, you may kiss your bride."

As soon as the words fell from her lips, Noah's mouth crashed into mine. My arms wound themselves around his neck and kissed him back. We pulled apart and rested our foreheads together.

We had really done it; we were married. I didn't know where the future would take us, but I did know that I had this wonderful person to explore the world with, and I knew we could take on anything together.

**(PLEASE REVIEW! :) )**


End file.
